Âme à l'abandon
by Mimy111
Summary: Après les évènements suivant la mort du Dr Sutcliffe, Will a repris le cours de sa routine bercée par son instabilité psychologique, hantant chacun de ses jours. Une nouvelle enquête survient alors et à travers celle-ci, Will apprendra que le coeur, l'esprit et l'âme d'un être dépendent parfois entièrement de la présence ainsi que du soutien d'un autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir :)**

**Etant déjà une véritable "Fannibal", je voulais essayer d'écrire quelque chose sur cette merveilleuse série totalement controversée, sordide à souhait, absolument "démentielle", brillament interprétée... Je pourrais continuer longtemps sur ses qualités :P Jamais une série ne m'avait autant fasciné en aussi peu de temps, ça reste un fait. Et j'ai donc été plus qu'enchanté, même surexcité quand j'ai su qu'il y aurait une saison 2. **

**Bref, je ne vais pas plus vous ennuyez si ce n'est pour vous dire qu'il s'agit d'une courte histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis l'épisode 10 et qui se situe juste après celui-ci. Et il y aura quatre ou cinq chapitres qui sortiront assez rapidement.**

**Une fois cette fiction achevée, il est possible que je continue mais pas sous forme de suite sur cette histoire qui a déjà son titre... J'en republierai une autre. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop encore. On verra déjà si celle-ci vous plaît :) **

**En tout cas j'espère que ça sera le cas.**

**Désolé s'il reste des fautes, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux.**

**CREDITS : Bien malheureusement l'univers de la série d'Hannibal ne m'appartient pas. Mais finalement c'est pas très grave quand on voit le travail impeccable qu'ils font en se basant sur le roman Dragon Rouge de Thomas Harris :D **

**Bonne lecture à tous :D**

* * *

_Il nageait dans la nuit, jusqu'à la rive, sur ce lac parfaitement calme dont la clarté de la lune éclairait la moindre surface de reflets argentés. Ses mouvements de brasses étaient fluides, le courant le portait aisément jusqu'à la terre. L'eau caressait allégrement sa peau qui frémissait d'un étrange bien-être sous le froid mordant._

_ Dès qu'il eut rejoint la berge, complètement nu, il se tint debout laissant la chair du sol glisser sous ses pieds. Il ne frissonnait pas malgré l'humidité et le froid insistant de l'air et de l'eau qu'il avait quitté. Sous le gel qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur, le regard comme vide, il fit un tour d'horizon de la parcelle ronde, entourée d'eau et recouverte seulement de cette matière brune et opaque. _

_La lumière de la lune s'estompa sous l'apparition d'un nuage aussi sombre que l'onyx. Pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun son ne filtra, le néant se fit. Il ne pouvait même pas distinguer sa propre respiration, ni sentir son cœur tambouriner alors que l'angoisse se propageait soudain partout en une chaleur ardente, suffocante._

_Brusquement, le bouillard qui cachait l'unique clarté du ciel s'effaça en un instant. Et contemplant droit devant lui, il vit la silhouette de l'imposant cerf. Son pelage s'harmonisait parfaitement au terroir obscur. Ses bois et son regard perçant reflétaient la lueur de la rondeur pendue haut dans ce ciel d'encre._

_La bête s'approcha alors d'un pas, le poussant à émettre le même geste. Ils avançaient l'un vers l'autre exactement dans la même cadence. Quand ils ne furent finalement plus qu'à un pas de l'autre, ils se contemplèrent cherchant quelque chose dans les yeux de l'autre._

_Curieusement, l'homme voulait caresser la bête, sentir son poil sous sa main, comme la terre sous ses pieds. Cette substance morbide qui couvait en son sein des millions de morts. Une partie de lui se sentait connectée à eux, chacun d'entre eux. Mais l'animal devant lui était le seul être qui lui échappait. Il voulait le connaître car étrangement, il n'arrivait à la comprendre pleinement. Il avait un secret. Un secret qu'il essayait de découvrir sans relâche._

_Il tendit la main vers son museau mais s'arrêta dans son geste au moment où la créature émit un mouvement de la tête dans sa direction. Elle se rapprocha de sa main puis tout d'un coup, le garçon senti sa langue épaisse et rugueuse le lécher pleinement._

_Peu après, il récupéra son dû puis le leva en direction du ciel pour mieux l'observer. _

_Du sang… Ses doigts, ses phalanges, sa paume… Il en était tout imprégné._

_Il scruta de nouveau l'être devant lui, effrayé mais curieusement attiré par la force, le pouvoir et la prestance qu'elle dégageait._

_Le sang goutait de sa main comme si le flot ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il savait que tenter de l'effacer n'aurait rien fait._

_Au lieu de ça, il ne sut pourquoi mais comme hypnotisé, fasciné, il laissa retomber sa main presque au ralenti et se décida à toucher l'animal. Il n'était qu'à dix centimètres, cinq… Il le frôlait du bout des doigts imprégnés de ce coulis vermillon…_

Le souffle court, le cœur sur le point d'exploser, Will s'éveilla à la vie.

Son corps expulsait la moiteur et la sueur de tous les pores de sa peau. Il était plus fébrile qu'une feuille entre les vents d'Automne. Il pleurait sans même en avoir conscience. S'il avait eu quelque chose dans l'estomac, il l'aurait probablement déjà régurgité.

Reprenant moyennement conscience, il tenta de se lever malgré le tambourinement infernal digne d'une véritable parade qui martelait son crâne. Dès l'instant, où ses pieds touchèrent le plancher, il se leva avec difficulté sur ses deux jambes. Il fit un pas, puis deux quand un tremblement violent dans sa cuisse le fit s'écraser rudement sur le parquet.

Il resta recroquevillé là, espérant que le mal-être douloureux passe. Le moindre de ses muscles étaient engourdis, presque endoloris. La respiration lui manquait. Il maudissait son corps de le mettre dans de tels états. Ces rêves torturaient sa chair et sa psyché un peu plus chaque jour. Et l'empathique ne savait plus comment les contrôler. D'ailleurs avait-il eu un jour le moindre contrôle sur ses cauchemars.

Probablement que non.

Toutefois, jamais auparavant, ils n'avaient eu une telle emprise sur sa propre réalité. Surtout qu'il avait déjà songé dans son sommeil à bien pire que la rêverie de cette nuit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifiait ? Quel genre de tour aimait lui jouer son subconscient ?

Son esprit essayait de lui faire comprendre avec un acharnement intempestif. Malgré tout il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Son cortex cérébral, peut-être même son âme restait aveugle à ce qu'il cherchait désespérément à saisir. Comme s'il s'agissait là de la partie manquante du puzzle qui assemblerait toutes les autres. La pièce absente qui l'aiderait à réaliser ce qui était enfoui sous la surface. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'être préparé à y faire front.

Après quelques secondes, couché sur le bois frais qui s'opposait à la chaleur de sa peau, Winston, le dernier arrivé de sa famille recomposée, vint jusqu'à lui sentant probablement que la crise était plus grave cette fois-ci. Il le renifla, couina et vint lui lécher le visage.

- T'en fais pas mon vieux. Ça va passer.

Tandis qu'il cajolait mollement sa tête, les traits quelque peu déformés, le chien vint se coucher à ses côtés attendant que son maître finisse par se remettre debout. Chose qui n'arriva que quelques minutes plus tard.

Il prit alors soin de troquer ses vêtements pour des propres, de passer par la salle de bain afin de s'humidifier le visage et la nuque puis changea une fois encore les draps. C'était pratiquement devenu un rituel de toutes les nuits depuis quelques semaines.

Comme d'ordinaire, il repartit se coucher étant donné qu'il était encore trop tôt pour rester éveillé jusqu'au petit matin. Il espérait seulement ne plus avoir à subir de mauvais rêve.

Alors avant de fermer les yeux, il pensa très fort à un moment où il s'était senti parfaitement serein, tranquille. Ils étaient si rares qu'il lui vient naturellement. Il perçut l'apaisement l'envahir dans l'instant alors que la mécanique incompréhensible de son don lui permettait d'éprouver la sensation de la pression de cette main sur son épaule. Une main aussi robuste que délicate, aussi ferme que rassurante. Et cet air d'opéra qui comblait la perception de ce moment du passé.

* * *

Il était en plein cours, présentant à sa classe le cas d'une affaire résolue quelques années auparavant, très intéressante sur les coutumes changeantes dans le choix des victimes et des tueries commises par le meurtrier. Les images défilaient, toujours plus affreuse, sans cesse plus sanglantes… C'était son quotidien. Pendant ses cours il arrivait à le gérer. Tant qu'il n'avait pas à revêtir purement la peau de tous ces tueurs qu'ils faisaient étudier à ses étudiants, tout allait plus ou moins bien.

Finalement, la rétrospective s'arrêta sur le criminel dont il était question et en guise de conclusion Will déclara, avec une passion non dissimulée pour le métier qu'il faisait :

- Drew Farrel était un homme classique. L'inconnu de la foule qui a avancé dans sa vie sans réel changement notable. Et c'est ce qui a façonné sa façon de tuer. Chacune de ses victimes étaient la représentation de la transformation qu'il voulait imposer à sa vie. Il voulait prendre le contrôle. Avoir du pouvoir sur son existence. Se libérer des contraintes.

Il s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle, le regard intense, basculant un instant vers la photo de l'homme pour revenir à ses étudiants en ponctuant :

- Les choix variables de ses victimes et ces modes de tueries ont été de loin ce qui a permis de tarder à l'arrêter. Voilà ce qui fait de lui, le type même de tueurs qu'il est extrêmement difficile d'attraper. Quand vous enquêtez sur un homicide, insinuez-vous dans la scène, envisagez toujours toutes les possibilités car un jour ou l'autre une erreur peut être commise et l'enquête pourrait alors trouver tout son sens. Il suffit d'un indice, d'une coutume mineur pour résoudre une enquête. Drew Farrell a fait une erreur. Il a laissé sa nature le rattraper. Son manque d'imagination et sa difficulté à provoquer un processus de développement dans sa vie aura permis de créer un profil avec la victime numéro cinq et des similitudes qui ont été retrouvé sur trois des précédentes. Malheureusement, tous ne commettent pas ce type de négligences dans leurs crimes.

Il fit un tour d'horizon, content de voir ses élèves tous captivés quand il déclara finalement en éteignant le moniteur :

- Bien, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez disposer.

Comme chaque fois, ils quittèrent tous les lieux dans le calme, venant très rarement lui poser une question à la fin du cours. Il savait que son comportement éloignait les gens autour de lui. D'ailleurs, il n'en était pas mécontent. De part les troubles quasi autistiques dont il était sujet, il se caractérisait souvent par des anormalités dans ses connexions sociales, une utilisation atypique du langage et son manque d'intérêt flagrant envers les choses qui l'entouraient.

Il n'avait que ses chiens récupérés sur le bord de la route et tous ces tueurs qu'il étudiait dans le tréfonds de leurs esprits à travers cette aptitude innée qui était sienne.

C'était éprouvant. Ça le rendait particulièrement instable. Néanmoins, s'il continuait, c'était qu'il aimait ça au fond. Il y avait un magnétisme saisissant et dévorant pour chaque infamie qu'il avait entraperçut dans sa vie. Son goût prononcé pour tous ces crimes aurait probablement raison de lui et de sa santé mentale. Toutefois, c'était là l'un des rares attraits qu'il avait dans la vie. Plus qu'un attrait, une passion maladive qui prenait le dessus sur lui, le grignotait aussi surement que les pluies acides rongeaient les sols.

- Will… J'ai besoin de vous.

Installé derrière son bureau, il n'eut pas besoin de lever le menton pour reconnaître son nouvel invité. À croire qu'il l'attendait toujours derrière la porte de sa classe.

- Bonjour Jack. Lâcha Will derrière ses lunettes, légèrement agité et angoissé tandis qu'il devinait pertinemment ce qui l'amenait ici.

- On a une affaire. Vous embarquez avec moi. Les autres sont déjà en route. On doit se rendre à Shiloh en Pennsylvanie.

- C'est pour quoi cette fois ?

- C'est assez confus. La police sur les lieux n'a pas été très claire. Je suppose que c'est donc un travail fait pour vous.

- Fait pour moi, hein ? Ce que les autres ne perçoivent pas, je suis le seul à voir. S'exclama-t-il mi-calme mi-nerveux, tout à fait énigmatique.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous sentir prêt pour celle-ci ?

« Celle-ci ». Rien qu'une autre scène de crime dont il allait devoir encore s'imprégner en même temps que les pensées, la conscience, les émotions et les desseins du tueur…

- Allons-y.

Il rangea ses affaires et suivit Jack de prêt, dans une cadence ajustée à la sienne.

Prêt d'une heure et demi plus tard, à treize heures passées, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination du petit terrain de baseball d'Herman Drive à Shilloh, sous l'air glacial de l'hiver. En descente du véhicule sur le bord de la route, il vit des voitures de patrouille garées un peu partout. Le shérif du comté, ses adjoints et les quelques agents du FBI appelés sur place s'affairaient ici et là à accomplir leur tâche. Une barrière avait été installée pour empêcher les habitants du patelin de passer alors que la rumeur de deux victimes adolescentes avait circulé dans toutes les oreilles rendant les familles tout à fait hystériques.

Tant de souffrance. Tant de peine… chez ses parents qui ignoraient si leurs enfants gisaient raides morts dans des conditions qui méritaient sa venue. Le surplus émotionnel était plus difficile à encaisser lorsqu'il y avait tant de gens autour de lui.

Fort heureusement, Jack et lui passèrent rapidement les clôtures quittant les vociférations de la foule. Ils rejoignirent Beverly et les deux autres médicaux-légaux, Price et Zeller, près des tribunes où une partie de leurs matériels étaient entreposés. Ils se saluèrent poliment quand le regard de Will fut immédiatement attiré par la scène.

Sur la zone du lanceur, sur ce terrain à l'herbe abimée par l'hiver, délimité par un sable de grains rosés, couvaient le corps sans vie de deux adolescents; mâles étant donné les corpulences.

De si loin, il pouvait déjà entendre au fond de lui le susurrement de l'histoire qu'ils avaient à raconter. Pourquoi eux ?

- De quoi il s'agit exactement ? Demanda Will le ton doux, trouble, les yeux toujours rivés sur les victimes.

- Eh bien, il s'agit de deux garçons, des adolescents, tués chacun d'une balle dans la tête… La police a d'abord pensé à un suicide collectif.

Will se tourna vers Beverly plus qu'intrigué, lui demandant du regard de poursuivre avec les éléments qu'ils avaient déjà en leurs possessions.

- Cela dit, il n'y a aucun résidu de poudre sur les victimes et les impacts des balles ne concordent pas à la position dans laquelle ont été retrouvés les deux corps et les deux armes - qui n'étaient par ailleurs pas chargées. Il y avait forcément au moins une troisième personne. Bref, après ces premières estimations, on a replacé la scène telle quelle était pour toi, Will.

- Merci Katz. Déclara Jack puis se tourna vers le profiler. Allons-y.

Ils passèrent les tribunes et atteignirent rapidement la chair froide des deux garçons. Will les observa, un à un, puis chacun d'eux en même temps. Il tourna doucement autour, captant la scène, s'insinuant en elle. Leurs corps étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre. Leurs armes reposant dans leurs, dirigées directement en plein visage de leur vis-à-vis. L'explosion des trous percés dans leur crâne avait provoqué l'éclaboussure de nombreux morceaux de leur matière grise répandus sur de larges traînées pourpre, parfaitement abstraites.

Mais c'était dans leur visage, dans les dernières émotions qu'ils avaient exprimés qu'il trouva l'inspiration, l'imagination, la vérité de l'action des sentiments de cette tierce personne. L'assassin. Il le percevait, il venait à lui. Il allait lui céder sa place.

- Bon, on te laisse. Préviens-moi quand tu as quelque chose.

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit alors qu'il resta totalement immobile. Tout le monde fut écarté de lui. Hors de son champ de vision.

Il ferma les yeux, le mouvement circulaire de sa pendule interne laissa libre cours à la malédiction qu'était son don.

_**Le sang, les bouts de cervelles éclatées retournèrent à leur point d'origine. Les trous se refermaient. Les garçons se tenaient debout, le revolver devant le visage de l'autre. Effrayés, paniqués. Puis finalement en train de s'échanger quelques balles, totalement détendus et relaxés.**_

_**Et je suis là, tapi dans l'ombre des gradins. Je les observe de loin. Je les ai suivis alors qu'ils venaient s'entraîner. Ces deux compères si proches. Ces deux amis inséparables. Je veux les tester. Je veux voir à quel point leur lien est puissant. **_

_**Je m'avance vers eux, clairement déterminé. Je tiens l'une des armes, elle se balance contre ma cuisse. Il m'entende alors arriver et se retournent vers moi, inquisiteur mais toujours souriant**_

_**Toutefois dès que je lève mon revolver, le sourire s'efface de leur visage. Dès à présent, j'ai toute leur attention. Ils ont peur, je le vois. Mais pour eux, tout se passera bien. Tant qu'il passe le test tout ira pour le mieux. **_

_**Je leur ordonne de se regrouper sur la zone du lanceur. Ils s'exécutent mécaniquement. Ils ont peur et savent qu'il n'ont d'autre choix que de m'obéir. Enfin regouper, c'est ce moment que je choisis pour leur présenter mon plan. Je veux expérimenter leur attachement.**_

_**Je leur tends une arme chacun mais ils ignorent qu'aucune d'elle n'ait chargée. C'est la toute la beauté de cette épreuve. Je jubile à l'idée de comprendre, de voir, de ne plus me sentir délaissé. Passeront-ils le test ? Accompliront-ils ce que je cherche à réparer ?**_

_**Les braquant l'un après l'autre, je leur impose de dresser les canons sur le visage de leur partenaire. Ils sont terrifiés, totalement apeurés alors que le métal se lève de leur main tremblotante.**_

_**Et c'est là que tout devient intéressant. Le but est simple : dans un temps imparti, le premier qui abattra l'autre aura la vie sauve. Dans le cas contraire, à la fin du compte à rebours, les deux mourront.**_

_**Mais ça, c'est ce qu'ils croient.**_

_**Ils sont les meilleurs amis. Jamais ils ne blesseraient l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Tout se finira bien. Ils ne s'abandonneront pas.**_

_**Pourtant, larmoyant, l'un des deux accomplis cet ignoble premier pas. Le déclic de l'arme s'opère tandis que l'autre ferme les yeux sous la peur et appuie sur la gâchette quasiment au même moment. **_

_**Aucun d'eux ne saisit. Ils semblent heureux d'être en vie, s'imaginant probablement une seconde à une très mauvaise blague.**_

_**Malheureusement pour moi, profondément déçu et blessé par leur attitude l'un envers l'autre, je mets fin à leur vie. Il ne la mérite pas. Comme je ne mérite pas la mienne.**_

_**Je les abats efficacement mais tristement. Les détonations puissantes, fracassantes les atteignent si vite qu'ils meurent presque dans la même seconde. Je suis déchiré. Je ne comprends pas. Ils n'ont pas passé mon épreuve… Qui le pourra ?**_

Quand Will revint dans la réalité, la respiration saccadée, légèrement convulsant, il eut bien du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes. Elles étaient flageolantes et avaient du mal à soutenir son poids. Ces excursions dans le cœur des tueurs devenaient plus impérieuses à chaque fois. Comme si, à l'instant où il se perdait en eux, dans leur émotions, leurs ressenties… il y laissait une part de lui.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**A très vite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**La suite assez rapidement comme promis. Hannibal ne fait pas encore d'apparition dans ce chapitre mais pas de souci, il sera bien présent pour les trois derniers :D**

**J'espère que ce chapitre deux vous plaira en tout cas.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le vent glacial frappait violement l'air, pourtant il n'était rien au froid spirituel qui faisait frémir l'entièreté de ses muscles. Il tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle, de tempérer ses pensées, faisant le tri sur ce qu'il avait appris. Puis relativement plus calme, il put enfin rejoindre les autres près des gradins.

Il eut droit à quelques regards curieux ou inquiets. Mais rien de plus que ce qu'il obtenait après ses expéditions dans l'âme des tueurs. Personne dans son entourage ne semblait comprendre un dixième de ce que représentait le poids de ce trait indissociable de sa personne.

Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, la logique et les analyses d'Hannibal Lecter le concernant, s'étaient toutes avérées exactes jusqu'à maintenant. Quelque chose chez ce docteur voyait au-delà des murailles. Un maître en matière de rhétorique qui lui permettait souvent de contourner les remparts que Will s'étaient forgés. Il lui permettait au fond de voir à travers lui. Et, étrangement, il ne semblait pas effrayé.

Alors que lui… Il était terrorisé par la nature exacte de qui il était. Elle l'effrayait car il l'ignorait.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ?

Les mouvements agités, nerveux, il entama son discours le timbre sensible, touché par l'histoire qu'il s'apprêtait à leur compter.

- Ils ont été tués parce qu'ils ont échoué au test qu'on leur a imposé. On les a mis à l'épreuve espérant qu'aucun des deux ne faibliraient sous la pression. Qu'ils ne commettraient pas cet acte impardonnable d'abandonner l'autre. Mais l'un deux a appuyé le premier sur la gâchette, suivit très certainement par le réflexe du deuxième garçon. C'est en agissant ainsi qu'ils se sont condamnés.

- Mais pourquoi eux ?

- Parce qu'ils étaient amis.

- Alors quoi ? Tous ceux ayant quelconques amis autour d'eux doivent rester chez eux ? Lança Price assez sarcastique.

- Il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle relation amicale. Continua Will s'affirmant et s'emballant un peu plus au fur et à mesure du récit. Ces deux garçons venaient certainement tous les jours ici. Ils étaient inséparables. Il y avait une réelle connexion entre eux que le meurtrier a vu. Il tente désespérément de recréer ce lien qui pousse les autres à se protéger, il chercher à comprendre et à s'excuser d'acte passé.

Il s'arrêta une seconde, sentant un mal de tête pointer quand subitement venu de nulle part, les traits sévères, il déclama d'un timbre froid et vindicatif qui n'était pas le sien :

- Vivre ou mourir ensemble. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix !

Son entourage resta totalement perplexe alors qu'il reprenait difficilement conscience, une main frottant nerveusement son front. Sa conception du meurtrier avait un vague instant prit le dessus sur lui. C'était, bien sur, loin d'être quelque chose qu'il aimait expérimenter. Il savait l'inquiétude transparaître sur ses traits alors que Jack, le relançait, calmement :

- Qu'avez-vous appris sur son profil ?

- C'est un jeune de la région. Ils connaissaient les habitudes de ses victimes. C'est quelqu'un d'assez solitaire, timide, réservé. Reprit-il difficilement. Il a entre treize et dix huit ans je présume. Quelqu'un qui a été touché par une tragédie très récemment. Probablement un ami perdu, peut-être même le seul. Il a le sentiment d'avoir été définitivement abandonné. Il reproduit sa propre souffrance, espérant que quelqu'un réécrive son histoire. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne trouvera pas ce qu'il cherche désespérément.

Les prunelles de Will quittèrent ses collègues et s'attachèrent de nouveau aux deux victimes. Il clos les paupières et sans aller trop loin dans son introspection, il laissa une partie de l'assassin faire corps avec lui.

- Il a mal. Terriblement mal. Il se sent coupable envers la personne qui a disparu de sa vie. Il se sent esseulé et veut être pardonné.

- Certes. Mais en attendant c'est ces deux jeunes garçons et toute leur famille qu'il a détruite. Enchaîna Jack.

- Je ne lui trouve pas d'excuse. Il rouvrit les yeux puis se retourna vers le groupe pour compléter, le timbre onctueux. Je sais simplement ce qu'il ressent.

Ses traits et ses orbes emplis d'émotions déstabilisèrent un instant Jack et tous les autres qui, encore une fois, prouvaient qu'ils ne saisissaient en rien ce qu'il était capable de percevoir.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour le moment, je vais aller attendre dans la voiture.

- Très bien. Conclut Crawford l'observant toujours comme si il s'apprêtait à exploser telle une bombe.

Mais peut-être que c'était le cas à bien y réfléchir.

Il dépassa les tribunes, se retrouva à une cinquantaine de mètres devant les barrières. Il s'arrêta un instant, releva sa tête quelque peu affaissée et craint déjà de repasser à travers la cohue. Il inspira, expira calmement puis se décida finalement à passer la foule. Le jeune homme fut arrêté par plusieurs familles, requérant nom et explications sur les victimes. Plusieurs photos passèrent devant ses yeux alors que sa bulle protectrice était envahie par les gens autour de lui. Il n'aimait pas être touché. La tête lui tournait, l'excédent supportable de sentiments se multipliait au contact des maux.

Néanmoins, il réussit à s'extraire de la cage émotionnelle de l'attroupement grâce à deux officiers l'ayant aperçus et venus lui prêter main forte. Tanguant, ils le reconduisirent près du véhicule.

- Ça va aller Monsieur ? Demanda le plus âgé des deux.

- Oui, très bien. Merci. Lâcha-t-il le ton et les mouvements empressés, le teint profondément pâle et suant.

Aussitôt, sous le regard circonspect des deux policiers qui repartaient déjà, il monta en voiture et verrouilla les portes derrière lui.

Ses doigts se plissèrent sur son jean, blanchissant ses jointures sous la pression qu'ils exerçaient. Il observa l'horloge de sa montre, ferma les yeux et comme un mantra apaisant, il répéta une fois à haute voix :

- Il est treize heures vingt trois. Je suis à Shiloh, Pennsylvanie. Mon nom est Will Graham.

Depuis une semaine, il n'avait pas succombé à de pertes de conscience. Il n'avait plus rompu de contact avec sa réalité depuis la mort brutal du Dr. Sutcliffe. C'était soit le signe qu'il allait mieux soit… Il n'aimait pas trop songer à l'autre possibilité même s'il la savait là, bien présente.

« Mais si ce n'est pas physiologique, alors vous devrez acceptez que ce avec quoi vous luttez est une maladie mentale »

Les mots du Dr Lecter résonnèrent puissamment. Il avait passé tous les tests neurologiques et rien n'en était revenu. Il aurait préféré accueillir une tumeur lui dévorant tous le système nerveux plutôt que de s'avouer ce à quoi il devait faire face.

Devenait-il réellement fou ? Etait-il dans l'incapacité la plus totale de pouvoir gérer ses aliénations qui subsistaient chez lui ?

En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'il le vivait. Il n'y avait plus de reflet dans le miroir. Si un jour il avait su ce qu'il était, cette certitude l'avait quitté.

Son psychique et son corps s'usaient. Son don n'était rien de plus qu'un cadeau empoisonné qui régentait son existence plus que l'empathique ne la contrôlait. Il était à la merci de ce déséquilibre qui envahissait chacune des minutes de tous ses jours…

_Comme hypnotisé, ayant rejoint une dimension plus réelle que ce qu'était sensé être la réalité, il ouvrit les yeux. _

_Dehors, le temps s'était littéralement arrêté. La nuit était arrivée. Une nuit sans étoile. _

_Il ouvrit la portière de l'auto telle un automate. Dehors, le cycle du monde s'était suspendu. La foule, la police, le FBI… ils étaient tous là. Mais aucun ne se mouvait, aucun ne respirait. _

_Il observa ce décor, soumis, apprivoisé par son inconscient. Il était inébranlable autant dans sa gestuelle que dans la façon dont s'exprimaient les lignes de son visage. Par l'assujettissement, il trouvait une certaine paix. _

_Ainsi donc, tiré par un fil imperceptible, il marcha entre tous, n'arrêtant sa vision qu'ici et là, épiant avec curiosité cet arrêt permanent. Ces infimes détails de la scène. Le froid disparut. Une feuille immobilisée dans les airs. Une larme stoppée dans sa course sur le visage d'une mère. _

_Puis, sans réel surprise, à la limite d'Herman Drive, il apparut de l'ombre d'un arbre. Le cerf qui tourmentait toute sa vie._

_Etait-il maître de son sort ? _

_Il chemina jusqu'à la bête qui voguait jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'impasse de cette route, conduisant à travers champs et arbres. Quand il atteint la place d'où était apparu l'animal, il distingua la forme de ses pattes imprimées sur le sol. Des dizaines d'empreinte de sang qui serpentaient jusqu'au cerf._

_Will s'arrêta là. L'observa lui tourner le dos. Il le craignait autant qu'il désirait tout apprendre de lui. De la lumière aux ténèbres qui harmonisaient cette entité. _

_Celle-ci bouleversait son existence. Il avait peur des possibilités démesurées qu'elle lui offrait. Pourtant, il ne cessait de se raccrocher à elle en l'invoquant perpétuellement. Elle semblait incarner tout ce qui faisait de sa vie un redoutable chaos. Toutefois, un susurrement doux et absolu lui proclamait poétiquement l'équilibre qu'elle souhaitait lui apporter._

_Etait-ce là, l'incarnation de sa folie ? L'image qu'il s'en faisait ? Devait-il faire corps avec elle ?_

_Perdu dans sa contemplation, il guetta le cerf se tourner pleinement face à lui. L'aura qu'il dégageait était majestueuse, malsaine, fascinante. Sa moral, bien qu'elle ne réponde qu'à ses propres règles, suivaient toujours une même éthique. Will le sentait._

_C'était une chose unique._

_- Tu te perds Will._

_Sur son flan gauche, apparaissant comme un charme, il observa la jeune fille pour qui il avait développé une affection profonde, quasi paternelle. Il lui parla alors, comme si sa présence n'était en rien surprenante :_

_- Abigail, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?_

_- Tu veux comprendre. Déclara-t-elle finement._

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- L'évidence. Celle que tu t'efforces à ne pas voir._

_- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il implorant, dans ce qui ressemblait presque à un gémissement_

_- Parce que tu te refuses à l'affronter. Tu n'es pas encore prêt à entreprendre ce voyage… Elle considéra l'animal devant eux, puis revins jusqu'à lui les traits rassurants… Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave. Ça viendra._

_- Et si je n'ai pas envie de faire ce voyage ? Si je voulais être simplement normal ? Ordinaire ?_

_- Il n'y aura jamais rien d'ordinaire en toi, Will Graham._

_Elle lui sourit de façon attendrissante tandis que ses doigts se levèrent pour caresser un instant sa joue. Il ne le vit pas tout de suite mais le sentit clairement quand la peau toucha sa pommette. Lorsque l'effleurement s'évanoui, il tint délicatement les poignets de sa vis-à-vis sous l'emprise de ses phalanges et proféra, plutôt angoissé :_

_- Tes mains ?! Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Ce n'est rien. C'est comme les tiennes._

_Elle l'interrompit si bien qu'il se rendit compte que les siennes étaient couvertes du même plasma rougeâtre. _

_Avaient-elles été dans cet état depuis le début?_

_Ses yeux voguèrent d'Abigail à ses paumes qu'il scrutait avec effarement. Il sentit alors sa main et celle de la brunette s'enlacer, mêlant le sang qui se trouvait sur chacune d'entre elle. _

_- Tu es ma famille maintenant Will. Tu m'as apporté la providence. Il sera bientôt temps pour toi de trouver la tienne. Cherche la, comprend la et surtout ne la crains pas. Mais sache que peu importe tes choix, je ne te laisserai jamais tomber._

_Apaisé par ces paroles, ils pivotèrent tous deux vers le cerf qui les observaient de façon tout à fait indescriptible. Même si à cet instant, il sentait émaner de lui une intense force protectrice._

_- Will ? Will ?_

_Sous l'inquiétude étrange d'Abigail, Will la sentit serrer sa main plus forte. Il la jaugea, interloqué, et s'exclama :_

_- Oui ? Qu'est qu'il y a ?_

_- Will, tu m'entends ? Will ?!_

_Elle le secoua alors vigoureusement comme pour…_

- Will ?!

Il sentit ses paupières papillotées vigoureusement. Quand ses yeux s'adaptèrent au jour, son corps au froid, ses sens à la réalité, il vit transparaître en premier le visage de Beverly qui tentait tant bien que mal d'obtenir contact avec lui, suivit de celui de Jack qui ne cessaient de psalmodier son nom.

- Il revient à lui ! Souffla Beverly rassuré.

Cela dit, elle ne le resta pas longtemps dès lors que Will se mit à trembler comme une feuille sous la fièvre cuisante dont il était sujet. Il se massa la nuque totalement raide sous l'anxiété compulsive d'avoir de nouveau perdu tout repère.

- Will qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?!

Paniqué, ignorant la question de Jack, il regarda partout autour de lui tel un forcené. Il était exactement au même endroit où son mirage l'avait conduit. Il regarda sa montre. Treize quarante-deux. Il n'avait pas perdu la notion du temps. Le moment resté en voiture et la distance parcourut entre elle et où il se trouvait correspondait plus ou moins. Et de toute évidence, il ne s'agissait pas de somnambulisme. C'était beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Une hallucination à grande échelle.

- Je ne veux pas jouer les troubles fêtes mais vous rendez les gens nerveux. Lança Jack confus mais néanmoins inquiet pour lui.

Pâle comme un mort, suintant malgré les températures extrêmement basse, il jeta un coup d'œil aux visages de plusieurs agents des forces de l'ordre et des citadins. Bien qu'il soit plus en retrait, à une centaine mètres de l'accès à la scène de crimes, il sentait une incompréhension totale doublé d'une inquiétude grandissante de son entourage pour son comportement.

Avait-il déambulé entre tous de la même façon que dans son hallucination ?

Si tel était le cas, il avait dû réellement passé pour un fou.

- Peut-être serait-il préférable que quelqu'un vous ramène à Baltimore. Beverly, vous pouvez vous en charger ?

- Bien entendu.

- Et pour l'enquête ?

Il perçut le regard compatissant, de profonde pitié de Jack et Beverly. Se tenir et agir comme un drogué en manque ne devait pas arranger l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. En outre il savait son regard triste, accablé par l'amertume. Il persistait toujours cette sensation constante de maladie qui s'infiltrait dans toutes les fibres de son être. L'aliénation pour lui ne pouvait s'apparenter qu'à la peste. Ses songeries n'essayaient pas de le libérer mais de le piéger dans sa folie. C'était la seule explication valable.

- Moi et plusieurs agents allons rester et enquêter sur places. Vous reviendrez demain si, et seulement si, le Dr Lecter vous pense apte à retourner sur le terrain.

- Je n'ai pas rendez-vous avec lui avant deux jours.

- Je vous suggère donc d'en fixez un dans la journée. Il s'approcha un peu plus, parla sincèrement. Je fais ça seulement pour vous Will.

Il ne voulait pas être écarté des investigations. Surtout que ce cas présent avait quelque chose de très intéressant. Les émotions du tueur étaient extrêmement vivaces, aussi déchirantes qu'un tremblement de terre et espérait plus que tout à accomplir son but. Et, miraculeusement, aucune haine ne persistait chez cette personne. Simplement cette solitude. Cet abandon.

S'il voulait en apprendre plus, alors il passerait par le bureau d'Hannibal Lecter. Dès ce soir.

Peu importait à quel point son esprit se détériorait, son envie maniaque pour toutes ses investigations étaient plus fortes. Cette vérité d'ailleurs le martyrisait très souvent. Mais elle était là, profondément ancré en lui.

- Si le Dr Lecter ne vous pense pas apte à revenir demain, je vous tiendrais tout de même informer de l'avancement de l'enquête.

- Tr... Très bien. Bafouilla-t-il vidé de toute énergie.

Puis, laissant Beverly ouvrir la marche, il la suivit tremblotant, le dos vouté pour ne pas entrevoir les regards sur sa route. Il détestait ça. Le regard des autres le mettait toujours très mal à l'aise. Plus encore en de telle circonstance...

A suivre...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à le faire savoir, j'accepte toute critique ;)**

**A très bientôt pour la suite :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voilà pour vous le chapitre 3 focalisé totalement sur un moment entre Will et Hannibal pour lequel j'ai pris plaisir à faire quelques recherches très instructives. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Après avoir fait un tour à Quantico, à l'académie du FBI pour donner une conférence en fin d'après-midi, Will avait finalement rejoint l'adresse du bureau du Dr Lecter à Baltimore. Il était vingt heures passées et d'après la lumière de la fenêtre de son office, qu'il apercevait de sa voiture, son psychiatre - ou/et l'homme avec qui il aimait simplement converser - était encore présent. Cramponné au volant, il tenta de se refaire un visage. Mais quand il s'observa dans le rétroviseur, c'était à peine s'il arrivait encore à se reconnaître. Aussi bien physiquement que spirituellement. Il revêtait parfaitement le masque des psychoses et délires comblant son quotidien. Il avait le teint cireux, des cernes lourdement marquées et plus que tout, ce qu'il retint était ce regard sombre, désaxé, soulignant l'anomalie de son être.

Il finit par quitter l'habitacle de la voiture pour rejoindre avec une lenteur exagérée les locaux de celui qui se disait être son ami. Devant la porte, il toqua doucement et n'eut pas à tanguer d'une jambe à l'autre très longtemps qu'Hannibal vint lui ouvrir.

Tout de suite, Will discerna sa curiosité dans son intérêt non dissimulé quant à sa présence. Rien dans son attitude ne semblait voir l'état plus que piteux de Will mais ce dernier le savait, le docteur en était parfaitement conscient.

- Will ? Nous n'avions pas convenu d'un rendez-vous il me semble.

D'une voix de velours, toujours dans la délicatesse. Chacune de ses phrases, conduites par la courtoisie. Toute son éloquence accentuée par ce somptueux costume trois pièces noir, assorti d'une fine chemise blanche, ajusté avec soin par un mouchoir de poche et une cravate en quadrillage blanc délimité par d'infimes traits noirs.

L'esthétisme et l'élégance étaient maîtres d'ordre chez lui.

- Je sais. Je m'excuse de débarquer ainsi. Murmura-t-il. Mais « Oncle Jack » trouve que sa porcelaine aurait besoin d'être traiter avant de savoir si elle peut être réutilisée. Dit-il assez pitoyablement dans un demi-sourire, non sans un trait d'ironie et d'humour sur la dernière phrase, en référence directe à la comparaison que son médecin avait fait de lui lors de leur tout premier tête à tête.

- S'il vous plaît, je vous ai déjà dit que ma porte vous serez toujours ouverte. Entrez donc.

Il émit un rictus prononcé qu'il considéra comme sympathique, agréable. Une simple seconde. Et c'était plus que ce que Will obtenait en règle générale. Son visage souriait en sa compagnie, il s'exprimait,… mais de façon moins évidente qu'à cet instant. Cet homme gardait son sang-froid presque en toute circonstance. L'une des raisons d'ailleurs pour lesquelles Will trouvait toujours intéressant d'observer la façon dont il réagissait. Car de toute évidence, paradoxalement à ce qu'il était, Hannibal Lecter possédait un contrôle parfait sur ses émotions, une intelligence accrue qui ne répondait pratiquement qu'à la logique et la raison. Il faisait constamment preuve de dignité et de raffinement. Chaque mot énoncé avait un but précis. Tous ces détails et bien d'autres encore rendaient cet homme beaucoup plus complexe et difficile à cerner que la grande majorité des gens.

C'était toutes ces facettes qui poussaient Will à lui laisser un tel accès à ses pensées. En sa compagnie il espérait obtenir les réponses lui permettant de dominer ses peurs, ses doutes, son don… Sa vie entière à vrai dire.

Il ne se sentait pas jugé, était en confiance. Même si les analyses du docteur le concernant ne le ravissaient que très rarement, il était vital qu'ils les travaillent ensemble pour le sortir de cet abysse de doléances psychologiques.

Quand le médecin se décala pour le laisser entrer dans les lieux, il n'ôta pas sa veste. Sa fièvre ne lui permettait pas. Il tourna en rond quelque secondes, ne sachant où s'installer, où s'arrêter. C'était pourtant facile enfin !

Il savait le regard du Dr Lecter étudié chacun de ses tics et agissements quand finalement, Will se stoppa contre l'échelle coulissante. Le corps face au mur, il apposa son menton sur la marche, sa tête reposant entre ses mains agrippées au barreau de bois.

Il ne voyait plus Hannibal mais percevait sa présence autour de lui alors qu'il fermait les yeux, se concentrant seulement sur sa démarche aussi distinguée et appliquée que pouvait l'être le caractère du psychiatre. Il percevait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses actions mais était bien incapable de voir ses émotions. Quelque fois, elles surgissaient par hasard. Toutefois, c'était chose rare.

Will ignorait pourquoi mais contrairement aux autres, l'image d'Hannibal se reflétait sur lui de façon à l'empêcher d'atteindre les fondements de son cœur. Car si l'un était le fin-savant de la psychologie humaine, l'autre ne pouvait être défini que comme le génie de la perception des émotions humaines, quelles qu'elles soient.

Et ironiquement, l'un et l'autre avait peut-être trouvé la seule personne que leurs propres capacités ne pourraient jamais comprendre pleinement. De ce fait, ils ne cesseraient probablement jamais de préserver leurs intérêts mutuels.

Egaré dans ses pensées, le médecin apparut finalement entre lui et l'échelon puis décréta aimablement :

- Vous êtes fiévreux et déshydratée. Buvez ceci avec ces comprimés.

Will releva le menton, regarda les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui lui était si énigmatique. Machinalement, sans la moindre objection, il tendit le bras à travers l'échelle pour attraper le verre d'eau et les médicaments. Il avala ceux-ci d'une traite et se sentit légèrement mieux. Au moins apte à sortir des sons de sa gorge qui, une fois humectée, était beaucoup moins douloureuse.

- Qu'est-il arrivé aujourd'hui Will ?

Ce dernier soupira lassement et lâcha par dépit :

- Ce qui arrive constamment maintenant. J'ai… J'ai perdu pieds.

Il se massa la nuque une énième fois et quitta sa place pour venir derrière le bureau du Dr Lecter. Sur le meuble, il déposa sur un dessous de verre le cristal qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il savait le médecin très pointilleux sur ce genre de détail.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci sembla satisfait de cette attention et le suivit au centre de la pièce entre les deux fauteuils centraux, face au secrétaire. Will laissait à présent glisser lentement sa main sur le cuir du siège de son interlocuteur. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans ces simples caresses. Il ne saisissait pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Légèrement moins agité, il prit de nouveau la parole sous l'œil et le visage flegmatique d'Hannibal :

- J'ai eu une nouvelle hallucination en début d'après-midi… C'était même plus que ça. Je revenais de la scène de crime et j'étais installé dans la voiture quand c'est arrivé. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant et quand je les ai rouvert, j'étais sur la même tout en étant ailleurs. Quand je suis revenu à la réalité, Beverly et Jack me faisait reprendre conscience à l'autre bout de la route, à au moins deux cent mètres.

Il savait son visage s'exprimer intensément, formuler les traits douloureux chaque mot, chaque lettre qui s'échappait péniblement de ses lèvres.

- Il est possible que vous ayez été en proie à une nouvelle crise de somnambulisme.

Il appuya un point invisible du mouvement de ses yeux et de son bras puis rajouta troublés :

- J'y ai déjà songé mais ce n'était en rien comparable. Je me rappelle clairement le moment où j'ai basculé et ai ouvert les yeux sur cet… cet autre monde. Je me souviens de chacun des pas qui m'ont conduit là-bas. J'étais comme guidé par la marche de mon imagination. Le temps s'était arrêté… Il faisait nuit… Chaque chose était à sa place sauf que tout était en pause.

- Etiez-vous angoissé par cet état ? Demanda-t-il ses prunelles fixées sur lui, ayant déjà percé sa réponse.

- Après, oui. Mais sur le coup… pas un instant. Will s'accouda sur le dossier du fauteuil, joignant ses mains faute de savoir quoi en faire, les yeux voilés par sa confusion sous l'œil intrigué du psychiatre… C'était comme si je n'avais plus besoin de me démener pour trouver le contrôle. Quelque chose le gérait pour moi. Me faisait avancer et m'incitait à prendre le chemin qu'elle m'indiquait.

- À quoi pensiez-vous exactement avant d'avoir cette hallucination ?

- À la folie qui se propageait en moi.

Hannibal enfouit adroitement ses mains dans ses poches se rapprochant de quelques enjambées aux abords de son bureau, de Will par la même occasion. Si ce n'était l'intérêt évident pour le cas qu'il était, il était impossible de détecter à cette seconde une émotion sur son visage de marbre.

Il s'adressa alors à lui, le timbre élevé, soutenu, accrochant totalement son patient qui lui consacrait toute son attention :

- Peut-être trouvez-vous un certain confort dans l'idée que votre vie se mette en pause. Car même si cela ne vous amènerait pas à la guérison que vous cherchez désespérément, vous cesseriez enfin de lutter contre vos propres peurs et ne risqueriez plus d'endurer la sensation de perdre le contrôle.

Il était toujours extrêmement perspicace dans ses examens. Will acquiesça silencieusement, d'une façon qui poussa le médecin à renchérir :

- Il vous faut affronter votre différence au risque de vous perdre définitivement.

- Je ne veux pas être différent ! Eleva-t-il le ton sous ces mots puis reprit plus calmement ne souhaitant pas crier sur la seule personne qui semblait pouvoir l'aider. Tous ces cauchemars, ces illusions, ces pertes de repère pullulent en moi. Ils me dévorent jusqu'à réduire à néant ce que je suis.

- Et qui êtes-vous Will ?

- Je…

Il n'avait pas de réponse à cette question. Si un jour il l'avait eu, elle s'était évaporée en un nuage brumeux qui s'effilochait pour ne laisser qu'une carapace envahit par la démence.

- Je ne sais pas. Confessa-t-il grelottant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la vision perdue sur un point imaginaire. C'est comme un vieux souvenir qui s'estompe avec le temps. Ii devient aussi vague que l'écume des grandes houles… Et j'ai beau essayer de m'y cramponner, il ne cesse de me filer entre les doigts.

- Alors peut-être vous faut-il simplement lâcher prise. Il releva ses yeux vers Hannibal qui poursuivit aussi posément. Vous vous efforcez à ne pas vouloir accepter le cœur de vos problèmes, appréhendant ce que vous trouverez cachés derrière. Vous ne cessez de vous infliger des abus répétés qui paralysent votre esprit et votre corps et sont donc directement liés à vos aliénations.

Il était captivant. Il voyait à travers lui comme personne ne le faisait. Chaque détail de sa gestuelle, de sa voix, de l'expression de son visage sous le flot de ses paroles aussi déchirantes que nécessaires le touchait au-delà de ses remparts.

Will était persuadé qu'il voyait plus clairement en lui qu'il ne faisait. Dorénavant, il le laissait délibérément explorer son esprit. Il se sentait même parfois prêt à lui en offrir le libre accès afin qu'il corrige tous ses travers et en prenne soin, tel un gardien.

- Will… Vous ne pouvez pas escompter à ce que la réalité vous attende pour continuer sa route.

Soudain, le temps d'une phrase, son visage entier dévoila un soutien total et un sentiment puissant de bienveillance qui s'engouffrèrent en lui comme un venin dans ses veines. Il aimait profiter de l'intégralité des précieuses émotions que le médecin laissait s'échapper car elle se projetait en lui avec une intensité rarement égalé.

Malgré tout, et cela l'ennuyait, Will ignorait dans quels cas le médecin baissait simplement sa garde et ceux où il levait consciemment le voile et le mystère de ses sentiments afin de l'atteindre un peu plus.

- Vous devez entamer cette voie.

Le visage d'Hannibal Lecter reprit ses traits ordinaires alors que sa dernière phrase lançait un assaut d'interrogations dans la tête de l'empathique.

Est-ce que Will ne risquait pas de s'égarer dans ce voyage que lui avais promis Abigail dans ses chimères ? Etait-il la seule issue ? Le périple des profondeurs de sa folie lui ouvrirait-il la voie vers l'acceptation ? A faire la lumière sur ce qu'il tentait de comprendre sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il cherchait ?

- Vous vous posez beaucoup trop de question. Je ne devine pas la portée de toutes mais je sais qu'elle vous accable.

- Si en allant trop loin dans mon introspection, je finissais par me perdre irrévocablement… Lâcha-t-il à haute voix, les lignes déboussolées, ses mains s'étant remise à caresser le cuir brun du siège.

- N'est-ce pas ce qui arrivera tôt ou tard si vous continuez à éluder la question ?

Le silence se fit entre les deux qui s'épièrent du regard. Une faible lueur de défi régnait dans les orbes du docteur quand Will finit par avouer :

- Je suppose… Oui.

- De toute façon, vous ne pourrez le savoir avant d'avoir expérimenté l'acceptation de vos craintes liés intrinsèquement à vos facultés et votre psychologie.

Sentant son esprit tanguer, le plus jeune préféra soudain s'asseoir au bureau du docteur, sur le siège qu'il triturait précédemment. Il ignorait bien à quel moment il avait pris l'habitude de s'installer ou bon lui semblait mais Hannibal ne semblait jamais s'en offusquer. Même lorsqu'il s'agissait de son territoire. Comme si une part de lui acceptait sa présence dans son monde comme lui pouvait le faire.

Installé confortablement, Will joua avec ses mains tout en épiant l'autre avant de décider qu'il était temps pour eux de revenir au sujet qui l'avait conduit ici aujourd'hui :

- Alors est-ce que vous comptez me permettre de retourner enquêter ?

- Qu'y a-t-il de si intéressant pour que vous ne puissiez pas laisser l'enquête d'aujourd'hui à d'autre ?

- Le tueur… Quand je suis entré dans sa tête, il y avait quelque chose chez lui de brûlant, de vivace. C'est quelqu'un qui a perdu son repère et se retrouve bloqué, seul et veut remédier à ce problème tout en étant pardonné, en paix.

- Pas très différent de vous. Nota immédiatement Hannibal.

- Ce n'est plus nouveau que je retrouve de plus en plus de similarités entre moi et ces gens que je suis censé arrêter.

Un mutisme plana un bref instant, Will ayant du mal à soutenir le regard perçant du médecin.

- Parlez-moi un peu de ce que vous avez appris sur lui.

Avant d'entamer son récit et d'expérimenter de nouveau une partie des sentiments de l'assassin, il attrapa une feuille tout à côté de lui si bien qu'Hannibal l'observa faire. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre et entreprit de dessiner une pendule sur le papier vierge comme pour garder un pied dans la réalité.

Alors qu'il commençait les prémisses du croquis d'une pendule, il lui raconta en détail ce qu'il avait compris plus tôt sur le coupable des crimes. Son jeune âge. Son abandon. Sa tristesse. Sa sensibilité. Sa dissociation totale des actes qu'il avait commis à ce qu'il espérait atteindre. Tout ce qui lui sembla pertinent pour l'analyse du médecin.

A la fin de son discours, ce dernier se déplaça et vint prendre place tout près de Will, s'asseyant à demi sur le coin de son bureau, les bras croisés. Il le vit jeter un bref coup d'œil sur la feuille de papier alors que le plus jeune, toujours assis sur le fauteuil, tourna légèrement celui-ci pour observer mieux Hannibal qui commença son diagnostic :

- Cela peut s'apparenter à un TBL, un trouble de la personnalité borderline. C'est un trouble associé à de fortes anomalies psychologiques souvent indiqué par une fluctuation des émotions. C'est un syndrome reposant sur l'angoisse de la perte de l'objet qui se traduit par une attitude de mise à l'épreuve et d'instabilité relationnelle avec son entourage. Vous avez dit qu'il était un solitaire, probablement renfermé sur lui-même si ce n'était avec l'être qu'il a perdu. Par ailleurs, dans ce cas précis, l'imprévisibilité et l'assurance dans l'épreuve imposée aux victimes montre presque un clivage du moi.

Will dû avouer qu'il ne comprit pas du tout le sens des derniers mots. Son incompréhension dû transparaître sur son visage alors qu'Hannibal rajoutait naturellement :

- Il s'agit d'un phénomène qui tend à séparer notre réalité psychique en deux parties. Il serait perdu dans sa psychose, tanguant entre deux réalités. Comme vous l'avez dit, il veut réécrire son histoire ce qui montre qu'il tente de retrouver le contrôle de sa vie. Il pourrait y mettre un terme - l'automutilation et le suicide étant souvent un moyen exécutoire dans ce genre de cas - mais sa quête n'est pas terminée.

- Donc il va recommencer à mettre à l'épreuve les gens autour de lui.

- Si on suit la logique des choses, c'est ce qu'il va faire et très rapidement. Son instabilité est remontée à la surface sous un choc et une perte de toute évidence récents et il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas obtenu ce qu'il veut.

- Vous pensez que notre meurtrier pourrait vraiment être atteint par ce syndrome ?

- Nous ne pouvons qu'extrapoler pour l'instant. Mais si c'est bien le cas, il semble que le trouble n'ait probablement pas été dépisté chez lui, qu'il soit resté caché au vu de la violence immédiate de ses actions. Qui que soit la personne qui ai disparu de sa vie, elle avait un contrôle parfait sur lui.

Brusquement, la curiosité d'Hannibal pour l'affaire gagna un tout autre degré. Ses prunelles sondèrent les siennes de façon presque dérangeante, au-delà de ce que Will pouvait entrevoir de lui. Le médecin ressentait une évidente satisfaction que l'empathique mis sur le compte de son goût prononcé pour les énigmes psychologiques qu'il lui amenait parfois sur un plateau d'argent.

- Je peux vous faire une proposition quant à votre désir de poursuivre vos investigations. Déclara-t-il soudain, les traits impénétrables.

- Laquelle ?

- Je rassurerai Jack sur le bon déroulement de l'enquête vous concernant en venant directement sur place avec vous.

- Cette histoire vous intéresse tant que ça Docteur ? N'avez-vous pas d'autre patient que moi à voir ? L'interrogea Will, les sourcils plissés, le timbre quelque peu sarcastique.

- Je peux déplacer quelques rendez-vous. De plus, d'un point de vue tout à fait professionnel, il est vrai que certains détails de l'affaire piquent ma curiosité. Et puis j'aime aussi à m'assurer de votre état de santé.

Le jeune homme pouffa gentiment puis lâcha mollement :

- Alors je crois que nous avons trouvé un compromis.

- Il semblerait, en effet. Compléta le Docteur Lecter naturellement.

Le profiler apposa alors ses coudes sur le bois du pupitre puis enfoui sa tête entre ses mains dans un long soupir. Même si l'idée d'en être arrivé à être « baby-sitté » pour participer à une enquête l'irritait passablement, il était au moins reconnaissant au sort de lui offrir un « surveillant » tel qu'Hannibal.

Malgré tout, est-ce qu'il serait apte à le soutenir alors que ces aliénations s'accentuaient de jour en jour ?

- Will ?

L'esprit nébuleux, ce dernier releva la tête vers son vis-à-vis. Il ignorait le temps qu'il avait passé dans cette position et commença :

- Je suis désolé. J'étais…

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est inutile de vous excuser de quoique se soit en ma compagnie.

Brusquement, son buste et donc son visage se rapprochèrent faiblement de lui. Suffisamment pour qu'il pénètre sa bulle protectrice. Will lui permettait de pénétrer cette zone car il ne ressentait jamais d'inconfort près de lui. La totalité de son champ de vision était accaparé par sa présence tandis qu'intensément, il l'écoutait ponctuer :

- Sachez toutefois que si vous vous sentez basculer, vous pourrez toujours voir en moi un port d'attache. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

La main du docteur s'installa un moment sur son épaule, appliquant une légère pression avant de s'esquiver pour retomber dans le vide de l'air. Will ressentit un vif élan de gratitude et d'estime pour l'étrange douceur de la tirade de cet homme qui voyait si bien en lui. Quelque peu ému, il hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement comme un petit animal blessé, content de savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour essayer de prendre soin de lui.

Après ça, le reste de leur discussion se conclut brièvement. Le médecin lui assura qu'il appellerait Jack ce soir pour lui faire savoir de ce qu'ils avaient convenu. Quant à Will, il convint avec Hannibal de le laisser passer le prendre dans la matinée étant donné que Baltimore se trouvait sur la route pour les emmener à Shiloh.

A suivre...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce petit chapitre. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura paru suffisament satisfaisant par rapport au niveau très élevé que nous offre la série :P**

**A très bientôt pour la suite tout le monde ! :D**

**( Plus que deux chapitre normalement, trois maximum )**


End file.
